


Excuses, Excuse

by fadeverb



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb
Summary: Isn't it true, though?
Kudos: 16





	Excuses, Excuse

The Demon of Inspiration leaned over the writer's shoulder, and said, "Not yet."

"But I want--"

"No," said the demon. She had the sweetest smile. The most reassuring hands. A neck massage enough to make a person fall asleep dreaming of all the perfect ideas. The perfect scenes. The absolute pinnacle of that gut-wrenching, heart-squeezing moment at the climax of a story. "Not yet. It's not quite there yet. Just think about it a little longer."

"You're right," said the writer.

"I'm always right about inspiration," said the demon. She winked at the imaginary audience. "Every single time."


End file.
